Born to Be: Naruto
by tastystuff
Summary: naruto left the village at age six, only to return 6 years later to become a ninja, will his early life travels lead him to trust, or distrust the village, read and find out. RINNEGAN Godlike naruto, AU.(WILL UPDATE REGULARLY)
1. Chapter 1

_**Born to Be: Naruto**_

**WARNING: this story may have some extreme violence. I swear sometimes, btw.**

**IMPORTANT READ: I will be laying out the story in a unique way. I will be leaving a lot of what happens in the story's past to be deciphered by the reader, though eventually most things will be revealed, I will make the characters as canon as possible, with SOME bashing, not too much though.**

**Let us begin:**

XXX

The boy ran through the streets of Konoha, he was 6. He wore a grey shirt with an orange swirl on the chest. He stood around 3'4; he had short spiky blond hair, and bright, vibrant blue eyes. He turned another corner, dashing through the streets like a scared animal. Tears forming in his eyes, he wiped his eyes and started trying to formulate a plan as he looked back at his raging pursers.

Said angry mob was now gaining on him, shouting awful things, 'demon child', 'kill', 'evil', and many more horrid things that simply scared the young boy more. He was recently kicked out of his orphanage, and was confused about many things.

As he rounded his next corner he noticed that the alley was a dead end, but he didn't stop, no, instead he dropped his head and ran into the brick wall in an attempt to knock himself out, as he did the wall seemed to move through him, and soon after he was in the building on the other side of the wall.

Not expecting this he stumbled and fell. He was in some kind of abandoned house. He lay down, tears still falling; he tried to contemplate what had just happened, if at all now at least he would have a place to sleep for the night. He knew one thing; he would leave the village before the week was up.

Meanwhile on the other side of the wall.

Random villager 1 turned the corner and noticed the reason for his venture had vanished "THE DEMON IS GONE".

Random villager 2 spoke up next "MAYBE HES THIS WAY"

The mob then led away from the place naruto actually was.

XXX

6 years later.

A masked man approached the gates of Konoha. He wore white anbu style armor, he had a black torn up cloak draped over him, it blew and swayed in the wind, making it seem more like a cape of sorts. He wore a white hunter nin mask, it had white tribal war paint on it, the paint formed to look somewhat like a foxes face. He also wore black ninja cargo pants. His blonde spiky hair tussled in the wind. To finish off his look he had a tanto in a black sheath on his back. The figure was obviously a ninja, but he had no headband or any sort of markings to prove he was from a certain village.

The two guards at the gate stopped the ninja.

The first spoke in a lazy tone "Hello, welcome to Konoha, if you would please explain your reason for being here".

"I am to speak to the hokage and become a ninja of Konoha". The blonde haired boy spoke softly, with little emotion.

"Do you have an appointment?" the same guard spoke again.

"I didn't, but I am already speaking to ojii-san, thank you". With that the boy disappeared into a puff of smoke.

XXX – Hokage Tower

"Hello, and who may you be?" the hokage said with a slight smile.

In response the hokage's guest simply reached up to his face slowly and removed his mask.

It showed the ninja's face, his large blue orbs of eyes, his large canines, his blonde eyebrows, and his unmistakable… whiskers?

"NARUTO!?" Sarutobi yelled in delight as he lunged himself at the boy hugging him.

"Hello ojii-san" naruto spoke emotionlessly but his face did hold a small smirk. After 'the professor' was done hugging naruto spoke again. "I am here to become a ninja of Konoha; I hope the genin exams are soon? I wish to take part in them if you will allow me?"

"Hmm, yes indeed they are in 2 days, do you think you can pass with 0 academy classes under your belt?" the hokage asked seriously wanting the answer.

"Yes, in fact, I am sure I will pass quite easily." The Blondie somehow seemed humble in saying that, boasting humbly, it was an odd say to say the least.

"very well, I will allow you to participate because you are still technically a member of Konoha, now why don't you tell me where you've been" the hokage raised an eyebrow at Naruto's smirk.

"Maybe later, I must leave." With that naruto poofed into smoke, revealing he was a shadow clone.

'Hmm, he knows Kage bushin no jutsu, I have a feeling this will end either very good, or very, very bad. '

XXXX

2 days later.

Iruka had heard that naruto Uzumaki was to be taking the genin exam, he didn't really know the boy, he had heard that he was dead after a gang claimed to have scared him out of the village 6 years ago, he was even at the party where most the village enjoyed not having to deal with the 'demon brat' anymore. Though, Iruka had asked Sarutobi about the issue of naruto, and Sarutobi had told him this 'Some people cannot see the difference between a kunai holder and a kunai itself. A kunai holder is not a weapon, a kunai is.' Iruka was starting to understand the metaphor, though he still did not think that the boy with no ninja training was going to be able to pass the genin test. With 26 people in the class, it would make choosing teams easier if there were 27, at least something good came out of it.

Iruka was pulled out of his thoughts when students started flooding into the room for their test. The first in walked up to him, Iruka did not recognize the individual. He wore some kind of tribal fox hunter nin mask.

"Hello Iruka-san, I am naruto Uzumaki, I trust you know why I am here."

In response Iruka simply nodded and suggested for naruto to take a seat, naruto did so at the back of the class. Getting a better look whilst naruto walked away, Iruka noticed the boy's physique; he was easily the tallest of the students, standing at around 5'7. He looked to be around 15 years old, even though he was only 12. Not only that but he walked with complete confidence, the walk was very laid back, but still commanding. The chunin was instantly reminded of a young kakashi hatake.

Naruto sat at the top of class, and just watched over his potential teammates, it disgusted him, 80% of them were some emo's fan girls, and the other 20% were either lazy, cocky, assholes, or a combination of each. Naruto thought back on how much work it had taken for him to become as strong as he currently is. He had been training nonstop for the past 6 years, honing his particular skill set so he could live the life of a powerful shinobi. Naruto's thoughts were interrupted by a pink haired banshee screeching.

"NO ILL SIT BESIDE SASUKE-KUN INO-PIG"

"IN YOUR DREAMS BILLBOARD-BROW"

Annoyed at the banshees naruto leaked out a small bit of his killing intent, silencing the girls and getting the attention of everyone in the room.

"Please, Stop, Yelling". Naruto stated clearly what he wanted; he was actually just trying to see what kind of reactions he could get out of his pitiful classmates.

A general thought of 'who the Fuck'ing Fuck is that' was the general thought.

"QUITE EVERYONE!" Iruka brought attention back from the distraught class. "I will now start handing out the written portion of the exam.

40 minutes later everyone was done the first part of the exam

"Now for the next part of the exam, ninjutsu, first we have…"

After everyone finished their ninjutsu it was Naruto's turn, he was last.

"and lastly we have Naruto Uzumaki" Mizuki, the other chunin instructed, said the name as if it physically hurt him

Everyone perked up, realizing that Naruto was not a familiar name, meaning the stranger leaning against the wall at the back of the class must be him. Their thoughts were confirmed when naruto stood from his leaning position and headed to the front of the class.

'Wow, he's tall' a young blonde Ino noticed.

"he looks troublesome" a classic pineapple haired Shikamaru remarked.

"Alright Naruto, please henge into the Hokage."

Naruto did as told and turned into a perfect replica of his surrogate grandfather.

"Good, now please create at least 2 bushin".

Naruto created 2 Kage bushin, because he didn't know how to simply make bushin.

"You all pass! You will all need to be here in 1 week for team orientation, see you then" Iruka said with a smirk.

XXX 1 week later,

For the last week naruto had continued training with Kage bushin, something he had learned during his travels in the past 6 years. He would training with about 500 at a time, he could make more if he wanted to, but he found that 500 was plenty, considering that theoretically it made him train 500x faster in his chakra control and jutsu use.

Though naruto trained himself physically through the use of resistance seals he placed on himself, he learned how to do this after reading a book he found in kumo, "Intermediate seals 2 by Minito Kamikaze. Naruto recognized the author as the yondaime hokage of Konoha, and the man that sealed the 9 tails inside of him. Yes naruto knew of the 9 tails, but it was his mother that gave him his power, the uzumaki clan was known for being Jinchuuricki, and he being able to harness the youki (demon chakra) of the fox is why he has a specific bloodline, his very own time space jutsu.

Naruto still wondered who his father was, maybe he'd find out one day.

After Naruto yes usual physical exercise of 3 hours, he stood up and reached his hand out.

"MUKO (VOID)"naruto whispered, as he did a black circle appeared on the ground, it looked like a black hole, a scroll shot up into his hand and the hole closed. Naruto unsealed the now recognizable as a containment seal, he now held a small plate of sorts with rice and fish on it. He ate and pondered who might be on his team.

'They're all useless; though I guess I can't expect them to be at my level… even so maybe I will be able to make a friend or 2?'

'**ya right naruto, these kids will probably treat you like everyone in this village already has, I don't see why we had to come back'. Kyuubi snarled.**

'You're probably right, but I won't know unless I try.' With that the masked boy stood and started his journey back to the academy, to find out what dead weight he was going to have to pull around.

XXXX 1 hour later – at the academy

"ALRIGHT CLASS, now I will reveal your teams and jonin instructors, team one.." Iruka talked in a loud tone, it annoyed naruto.

Said blonde was now just eating another plate of rice well he listened for his name.

"Team 7, Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, an-"Iruka was stopped by a screeching pinkette.

"YESSSSS, IN YOUR FACE INOO PIGGG". Sakura screamed so loud it gave naruto an instant headache.

"Alright calm down, and lastly on team 7, Kiba Inuzuka, your jonin sensei will be Kakashi Hatake, good luck"

Some dog smelling kid stood up next and, to Naruto's bane, he also screamed "I HAVE TO BE ON A TEAM WITH THAT THING AND THE EMO-KING, THIS IS RIDICULOUS".

"DON'T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT SASUKE-KUN LIKE THA-"The screeching pinkette was cut off by the chunin at the front of class.

"QUITE DOWWNNN!" Iruka was really not upset to be moving on from this class "Alright now, team 8, Hinata Hyuuga, Shino Aburame, and lastly Naruto Uzumaki, your jonin sensei will be Kurenai yuuhi, good luck. Next is team 10, Nara Shikamaru, Ino Yakama, Chouji akamachi, your jonin sensei will be Asuma Sarutobi, Good luck to you all, I hope you use the skills you have learned here to become splendid ninja, Your jonin sensei's will arrive shortly".

After a short wait, Naruto's sensei arrived. Naruto's team had pleased him, he was with 2 antisocial people, meaning they would most likely not bother him 2 much, if he would have been with that banshee he probably would've slaughtered her.

Their sensei brought them to a training field and sat them down before she spoke.

"Hello! I will be your jonin sensei, why don't we tell each other something about ourselves, you, Hyuuga, you go first" Kurenai had not yet stopped smiling.

"u-um o-ok, I-i-I am Hinata Hyuuga, I like t-to train. And cook, and i dislike my families need to have a main branch and lesser branch. I hope to one day be a good shinobi, and a strong heir to clan head".

"ok now you, with the glasses"

"I am shino Aburame, I like the colony, I don't like when people kill bugs, I want to be clan head and have my own colony" as the young Aburame spoke bugs crawled around his face, making most uneasy about the mysterious shinobi.

"O… Kay.. Now you, blondy"

"I am naruto Uzumaki, I like training, I dislike arrogance, and I wish to someday be the most powerful ninja in the history of time".

"WOW, quite the ambition.. ok then, Ill meet you guys here tomorrow for our first mission, 9:00, see you then". Kurenai smile as she thought to herself, 'so that's the kyuubi kid huh? Well he does seem very large for his age, maybe he has a decent about of ability, then I can school Asuma's bunch with mine, mwhahahaha'.

The team dispersed without talking, they proved to have little to no interest in getting together after their discussion, and they just walked away. As they walked away, naruto turned into a puff of smoke, revealing he was simply a clone.

XXXX

For the next week the team did D rank missions and trained, when they sparred they were all even, though no one had yet to land a hit on naruto, he always just seemed bored, he would rarely attack, he would just pivot and dodge attacks like they were nothing. The teams did start to bond though, not often, but sometimes they would throw around a casual hello, and goodbye, or a how are you.

All together Kurenai was very pleased with the team's inability to complain about doing so many D ranked missions.

XXXX

Naruto sat in a tree watching his clones try to mix together shushin with his space time jutsu, then he got the memories of one of his clones, he smiled and set off into the forest.

XXXX In the forest

2 men stood looking at each other; one was recognizable as Iruka, and the other as mizuki, the 2 chunin instructors at the academy. Mizuki had injured Iruka quite abit, and was holding some sort of giant scroll.

"Mizuki, how could you betray the village?" Iruka shouted, blood pouring out of his mouth, a large shurikan sticking from the right side of his chest.

"Easy, I needed power, and now I have it. With this scroll I can-" mizuki was cut off by a fist hitting his face.

A new figure now held the scroll, a masked blond boy.

"Naruto, thank god you're here". Iruka smiled knowing he was saved, and so was the forbidden scroll of sealing.

"You Demon-Brat, how dare you sneak up on me, I'll kill you" Mizuki spat as he regained his footing.

"I don't think so" was Naruto's rebuttal.

"PSHH, U THINK U CAN BEAT ME, UR JUST A GENIN". Mizuki then threw one of his huge shuriken at the young blonde, in a flash the blonde move to the side and revealed his tanto, he then stabbed through the open space of the shuriken, twisting his body he sent the weapon straight back at mizuki.

"shi-" was all mizuki could say as his own weapon ripped him in 2. Blood splatter over the young shinobi as he smiled beneath his mask, it was his first ninja kill.

"Good job, n-naruto" Iruka smile, still bleeding profusely

Naruto popped a clone into existence and gave him the scroll; he then picked up Iruka and sped off towards the village.

XXXX- hokage's office hours later.

"-and then naruto showed up, saving me and the scroll" Iruka panted out the last of his story well being treated by the nurses that now accompanied him.

Sarutobi smile and looked over at the blonde in the room, beside him stood his jonin sensei, Kurenai.

"from there on I simply killed the traitor and took the scroll ojii-san" naruto said, grinning under his mask, if there was 1 reason he hadn't slaughter everyone in Konoha yet, it was his surrogate grandfather.

"ok, Iruka please go to the hospital, naruto you are free to go, here is your pay, this will count as a B ranked mission, thank you"

Naruto took the money and again was smiling under his mask 'this will set the tone' with that naruto handed back the money "I think I'll get boss to come by and get it tomorrow" with that the blonde saluted and puff into smoke.

"A… shadow clone. One of Naruto's clones defeated mizuki?" Iruka and Sarutobi were stunned.

'How strong have you become, naruto-kun, and how faithful are you still to this village' the professor thought as he sat back at his desk, paperwork piled high, he let out a pleading sigh, 'troublesome'.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N : Hey here is chapter 2 on Born to Be. short on purpose do to a long upcoming chapter. THX FOR THE SUPPORT!**

Naruto sat on a tree above 200 of his clones going through kata's, he had at least 500 more doing other training tasks, but he wasn't really paying attention to them.

What naruto was paying attention to was the duplicate scroll he had just been given by one of his clones, it read 'Forbidden scroll of sealing' and had multiple signatures of previous hokage, ending with the most resent, 4th.

When naruto had iruka and the scroll brought back to the hokage, he had his clone make another clone and together they copied down most of the jutsu and seals onto a separate scroll. That of course was now the scroll that naruto held, he skimmed through it casually before making 50 clones and assigning them to memories everything in the scroll, he would focus on learning what he wanted from it at a later time.

So far naruto had yet to actually go into konoha himself, everything he did, the missions, the team training, everything had been done with clones. Though today was the day team 8 got their first c-rank mission, and naruto had decided to go back into his once hated village once again.

_xxx Hours Later in Konohagakure xxx_

Naruto walked through the crowds of people staring at him with his mask down, he didn't really care if the civilians still hated him, he was used to not getting along with people. He hadn't actually spoken out loud in years, he had his clones handle conversations, he really disliked normal people, the only person he really talked too much was kyuubi, who wasn't the most pleasant of friends.

From what he learned, from his d-rank missions, his team were also pretty timid, but also nice and caring, which weren't traits naruto thought himself to have. Maybe he would stay, as long as no one steps on his toes that is.

Naruto approached the hokage tower, standing outside was his team, who greeted him with nods and or smiles, after grouping they headed upstairs to acquire their first C-Rank mission.

As the team made their way upstairs sounds of yelling and arguing could be heard in the hokage's office, when they arrived inside they noticed the hokage sitting rubbing his temples in his chair whilst an older women squeezed the life out of her cat, off to the side team 7 stood yelling about wanting a c rank mission, sasuke didn't actually yell as much as brood, but with kiba and Sakura they made up for it quite well.

Their sensei, a tall white haired man cut them off from their babbling with a stern yell "Enough! Alright, i know you want a c-rank mission, but their is no reason to get this worked up over it". Sakura and kiba hung their heads whilst sasuke could be heard mumbling some sort of 'hn', kakashi continued "though, i do agree our team is very strong, and i believe we are ready for a simple c-rank mission hokage-sama".

"alright kakashi-san, but one moment, let me check with team 8, they are here to obtain a c-rank mission as well . after responding to kakashi the hokage turned his attention to kurenai and her students, who all stood in a straight line with straight faces, though a certain pale eyed girl was also poking her fingers together nervously under the stare of the proclaimed 'professor', "kurenai-san, is your team ready for a c-ranked mission as well?"

kurenai looked at the 3 genin she that were starting to grow on her and spoke "Yes hokage sama i believe with our strong close combat and sneak attack combo we have a very strong genin team, along with naruto-kun already having a high B-rank mission under his belt, not to mention shino and Hinata both being from 2 of the strongest clans in Konoha, we are more then ready, sir".

With that a smile crept across the old mans face, he noticed all of team 7 in shock, probably from hearing about naruto's B-rank completion, though he suspected that they would soon understand why he was able to complete that with such ease. "Now, normally i would hand this mission out to one team, but because i did some research on it and found something that puts the mission at the highest possible level c-rank, i will give you, team 7 and team 8, a joined op mission, your client is Tazuna, please show him in.

As requested the door swung open and a slightly intoxicated man walked in with some kind of alcoholic beverage in hand. When the man stumbled in he looked straight at the 6 12 year olds beside him, and spat out "Kids, their just kids, how are they supposed to protect me, the almighty bridge builder Tazuna".

after a fed words of anger from kiba, who was held back by kakashi, the hokage cut in.

"please Tazuna trust that all of our ninja are ready for any mission they are on" the hokage pausing to take a puff of his pipe was cut off by the drunken man before him.

"Oh please, Look at this one (_points at kiba) _he carries around a dog, like a fruit, and then there's an emo, a pink haired little girl, a stupid Blondie, a shy wreck and this creepy glasses kid, what could they possibly do to anyone".

The hokage was about to respond when kakashi did instead, "Please Tazuna, do not worry, these kids have been trained for years in the art of combat, and if anything goes wrong you have me, hatake kakashi, the most beautiful konoha jonin around, also red eyes over there is a jonin as well but mostly, me". kakashi finished with a thumb pointing towards himself and an eye smile.

The sheer look of shock of the kids faces when kakashi completely serenaded himself with ego was astonishing, though kurenai was just smiling, probably holding back the urge to slit kakashi's throat.

kurenai regained her composure and addressed the room, "alright meet at the front gate 9AM tomorrow morning, dismissed".


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here is born to be chapter 3, enjoy!**

Teams 7 and 8 walked along with Tayuna the bridge builder, they had left konoha about 2 hours earlier, the teams had not talked very much on the mission so far, other than Sakura basically doing anything in her power to get a conversation out of sasuke, and kakashi's perverted giggling whilst he read a small orange book, it was a relativity quite journey as thus.

Naruto was currently working on his chakra control, to do this he was simply holding himself up about 1 inch off the ground when he stepped, separating his physical form from the ground with chakra, similar to tree climbing. Though he really didn't learn anything from doing anymore, but he basically always did it, it was something he had to do to learn how to keep a certain special henge active for a long time. He had been holding said henge for the last 3 years, except for when he slept or meditated, he didn't need it when his eyes were closed. Though most ninja without some magnificent sensory abilities, or some kind of doujutsu, wouldn't be able to sense the henge, he bought the technique off a certain sanin he met back in the land of tea.

as Naruto mused of his past, he noticed an increase in kakashi and kurenai's chakra, looking ahead he noticed he was currently walking over a puddle of water, though it hadn't rained in days. He instantly knew there was about to be an ambush, though the 5 ninja and client in front of him knew nothing of it, he also realized that the attackers would likely focus on killing the 2 jonin first, focusing on then dealing with the less skilled ninja afterwards.

Spiking his own chakra, naruto grabbed onto a large black rod that slowly made its way out of his sleeve, knowing he was now past the puddling and the attackers would attack his superiors, he readied himself for a counter attack.

As the two jonin made their way over the puddle, 2 men wearing masks busted out of the water and attempted a quick attack on the jonin though as the 2 ninja's ascended they both found themselves impaled threw the back from the blonde they had let pass without much worry.

1 of the ninja died instantly from the strike, the other was only impaled in the shoulder, but quickly found that his whole body was numb, he couldn't properly move or control chakra.

The masked blonde genin stood over top of the dead and/or incapacitated enemies, he then looked up at kakashi and spoke, "do you know these ninja, i believe they are in the bingo books". Kakashi responded with a nod as he called over his stunned team and the other genin with the client.

after they all grouped kakashi looked down at the ninja and spoke "these are the demon twins from the mist, they're b ranked missing nin from kiri, we were warned by the hokage that there may be someone that doesn't want the bridge to be completed, though i didn't know that whoever it was would hire missing nins". kakashi looked over at Tazuna with a glare, he then looked at the still alive enemy and continued.

"Naruto, good job, i didn't know we had such a capable ninja in our hands, to be able to not only sense the ninja that were setting up the ambush, but also to understand they were going to target the senior ninja, well done" kakashi looked down and noticed that the alive kiri missing nin was struggling, but seemed like he couldn't move his body. Ironically Sakura asked the question that was also on his mind.

"Sensei, how did naruto get those black rods?" Sakura was still staring at the blood soiled ground.

Kakashi couldn't really answer so he simply moved his attention to naruto, but it was kurenai that answered.

"he can make them, he hasn't told me now yet, but i know that he quite enjoys using them". kurenai shot a thoughtful glance at her student, who was currently having a chakra struggle with the chunin shinobi that still had a black rod in his shoulder. The blonde genin simply stared with ice blue eyes at his victim, who was currently struggling to stay conscious through all of the pain.

After kakashi pressed information out of Tazuna, he realized that the mission was at least A rank, but the teams decided to continue on, the jonin sensei figured they could handle anything that could come their way, so they also agree'd to press forward with the mission. After kakashi sent out a chakra pulse and tied up the remaining ninja of the mist twin, they headed back to the road. Kakashi knew their would be anbu in the area, and they would definitely feel his chakra pulse.

**A few hours later**

The group had picked up pace and were now making good time for the travel to land of waves, most of the trip sasuke had brooded about how strong naruto was, he had to admit, he didn't notice the ambush until it was over, in the end he decided to blame it on the fact that naruto had been closer to the ambush point.

Sakura was in a twist, she still loved sasuke, but she thought he was the strongest genin ever, she thought he was already jonin level, though that thought was crushed when kakashi had his 'bell test'. Seeing naruto 1 handily kill 2 chunin's really put a dent in her thought of sasuke's 'power'.

Shino had noticed the water, but feeling his sensei's chakra spikes he decided to stay with the client to offer him protection.

Hinata was just shyly pushing her fingers together wandering about her 'beautiful blonde teammate , hinata had caught a glimpse of naruto's face with his mask off earlier in the week, and she basically decided, he was hot.

Kiba was pretty much in the same position he was in every day, but not only was now sasuke stronger than him, now naruto clearly was as well he knew he would have to train hard to catch up to him, maybe he would ask for naruto's help in training.

Kurenai had a massive smile on her face, '_mwhahahahaha, there is no way asuma's ino shika cho combo can combat my force of quite battle ready ninja'. _

Kakashi on the other hand was caught up on one thought, his sensei, he saw alot of the skills and knowledge in the young blonde, he would try his absolute hardest to keep his sensei's legacy alive, no matter what.

as the group wandered into a large clearing they noticed something that was off, they were brought of of their thoughts as a man rose from water in front of them, the man was large, 6'1 at least his entire face except for his eyes were covered in white bandages, he carried a massive sword on his back, he slowly strolled towards them with an emotionless expression on his face, though you could tell by looking in his eyes, he looked to have an ever replaceable look of hatred.

kakashi vanished and reappeared in front of the group, across from the large man. "Zabuza, the demon of the mist, to what do we owe the pleasure".

"ahh, my reputation is well kept in konoha i see, kakashi of the sharingan, I was unaware that the hokage would send such a high level shinobi with a bunch of kids".

"Yes, well i'm here, now why is it that you are here?" kakashi said with a little bit of killing intent, letting the enemy know he was serious. At this time kurenei also move beside kakashi and in front of the 6 genin and client, she stood with her hands on her hips.

Zabuza responded by flooding the area with killing intent, he swung his sword down into the ground causing a small crater, "i'm here for that bridge builder, give him to me and you will all get away scott free".

Both kurenai and kakashi got into defensive positions, kakashi held his position as the designated speaker and responded to the massive sword wielding man, "you know we can not do that zabuza".

"That's too bad", as zabuza spoke he made a hand seal and faded away in a rolling mist that covered the area.

"IN POSITION, team 7 around tazuna, back to back, Team 8, make an outer circle around them 5 feet away, no blind spots . whilst the teams got into formation kakashi revealed his sharingan while kurenai started to prepare for a genjutsu.

"8 choices, liver, lungs, spine, clavical vein, neck vein, kidneys, brain, heart" zabuza's voice echo'd over the area, it sounded like it was coming from everywhere at once.

They were both caught off guard however when the mist around them started to die down, as the mist cleared Zabuza was seen to the teams 8 oclock, standing rather confused.

Zabuza looked at the young blonde shinobi in the mask, who was holding a hand seal, the last of the mist seemed to be absorbed by the boy, "How did you absorb my jutsu? your just a kid!" zabuza ranted.

Kakashi though saw more, with his sharingan he now noticed that naruto had some sort of genjutsu cast in and around his eyes, they were not as they seem, looking again he noticed that the mist wasn't being absorb, it was the chakra from the jutsu that was sucked into naruto.

Not wanting to waste any time kakashi put the thought in the back of his head and shot off towards Zabuza who expected as much and blocked a kunai strike with his sword. With a twist of his body Zabuza lashed out with a vicious kick that kakashi narrowly avoided, flipping backwards kakashi flashed threw hand seals, though he didn't complete them as the entire area was washed over with a foul red chakra, the jonin instantly looked towards the source of the outburst, what they saw was truly startling.

Naruto was heaped over with his hands on his head, trembling, suddenly he screamed "**STOOOOPPPP!**", The Anger and blood lust in his voice flooded over the ninja in company once again. The konoha jonin knew the feeling of the red chakra, and they both had clearly terrified looks on their faces.

_'The kyuubi is trying to escape, i must help naruto'_ were the thoughts of kakashi, '_first i must seperate the genin from him, it is 2 dangerous_, "ALL OF THE GENIN, GET AWAY FROM NARUTO NOW!". Kakashi screamed, terror evident in his voice.

Kurenai jumped to the aid of her genin, leading them away from the blonde, Tazuna with them, Now the konoha genin stood on 1 side of the still shaking naruto, while Zabuza stood on the other.

Zabuza seeing his mission objective moving away from him decided to attack, in a burst of speed he headed towards the bridge builder, but before he could get 15 feet from naruto he was frozen in place mid air, Naruto now looked straight at Zabuza his eyes blazing purple, filled with hatred, He then looked back towards the konoha Genin, Everyone was in shock when they saw the purple eyes of naruto, kakashi especially, he had seen drawings of those eyes, the legendary, Rinnegan, the eyes of the rikkudo Senin.

Naruto's face turned to one of impassiveness, he slowly levitated 5 feet off the ground, his hands being held outwards towards the ninja in attendance, a build up in chakra, inside naruto, was felt by everyone except, Zabuza inwardly panic'd, as he was still floating in mid air, tazuna, who had pee'd himself atleast 6 times since the ordeal had started, Naruto's voice boomed out, but was not yelled, just spoken calmly "_**SHINRA TENSEI**_(Subjugation of the divine god)".

**a/n - DONE, hope you liked the little twist, much will be revealed no worries!, thanks review, follow, and fav! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Welcome to chapter 4!, i have sooo many ideas for this fic, now ik i left u guys completely hanging in the last chapter, but its all for good reason! Use ur imagination to try and figure out whats happening, it will add to the story.**

**Born to Be: Chapter 4: A hero's return**

(3 years after wave incident)

Kakashi hatake and kurenai stood in front of the Godaime Hokage, Tsunade Senju, she looked overly excited, for today was the day konoha's hidden hero would return to compete in the Chunin exams.

Kakashi was pondering over the things that occurred in the past years, and he had to say, they were unexpected.

_Flash back (3 years in Wave)_

_"**SHINRA TENSEI"** As naruto's voiced boomed the konoha ninja, carrying their terrified client, had scattered to avoid the power of impending doom that was released. They all jumped backwards as far as they could, tree's, rocks, land, everything exploded being pushed away from the hovering blonde._

_As the wave of debris hit the ninja they were blown to the ground, they noticed that the jutsu didn't actually hit them, just everything around them._

_a certain sharingan wielding jonin was ducking and dodging the debris that was flying at him, he noticed a large tree that was heading towards a frozen sakura, he launched himself in front of the tree, added chakra to his body he braced to take the blow for his student._

_Right before the large tree made contact with kakashi it simply hit some sort of barrier around him and flew past him, the konoha ninja then noticed that none of them were being hit with debris, it would simply hit an invisible barrier and speed off into the distance._

_They looked towards the source of the powerful jutsu that was obliterating everything around them. They saw red blue and purple tendrils slashing around naruto as he slowly raised higher into the air, the jutsu increasing in power as he did, constant waves of gravity blasting outwards for miles. after a few minutes of this naruto slowly descended back to the ground, the tendrils of chakra dissipated._

_Naruto stood, his upper body was exposed because of the force of his gravity jutsu, when you looked closer you could tell that naruto was no longer the same, he was at least 4 inches taller, his blonde red had a single red grouping of strands, they fell down in front of his face. His muscle tone and mass had increased by alot, he looked much more mature and well defined, his jaw was more angular and his whisker marks were darker._

_Naruto looked over at the konoha genin, then he slowly fell forward, landing on his hands in knees he puked up a large amount of blood, this caused kurenai to rush to his aid, and kakashi followed closely behind, his sharingan now covered as he had used 2 much chakra using it already._

_Flashback END_

Right on time a 2 figures approached the front gates of konoha,the one on the left wore a long black overcoat, it had the Uzumaki spiral on its back, the bottom of the coat swayed back and forth, under the coat the ninja wore an all grey / black anbu suit with an undone red / orange uzugakure (land hidden in the waterfall) jonin vest, said vest was unzipped, showing his fair skin covered by the anbu style armor. His spiky blonde hair bounced slightly as he walked calmly.

The ninja on the right was slightly taller than his counterpart, he wore mostly red and had long white hair, anyone who knew anything about konoha ninja would know that the man was the toad sage jiraya, one of the legendary sanin.

The larger older looking man spoke as they were around 5 minutes from the front gate "You ready to return gaki?".

"i don't know jiraya sensei, it's not like i specifically like it here, but i guess to honor my father i call restrict myself from killing them all.

Jiraiya sweat dropped at that, his student always had.. a... way with words, it wasn't that naruto overestimated his own powers, its that he couldn't estimate his own powers, they were simply so monstrous that he hadn't been able to find an opponent of his caliber in a long time. So really naruto didn't even really know how strong he was, nor did jiraya, sure jiraya could stand up to him in taijutsu, but if naruto used chakra it was basically over instantly.

Naruto mused about the last time he had been a ninja of the village that was in front of him...

_Flashback, 3 years ago with naruto, in Wave _

_Naruto smirked under his mask at the flustered Zabuza who had just watched him suck out the chakra of his jutsu. 'what an idiot, he's so pissed'_

_'**Naruto, there is a problem, i think you're about to consume the fifth tale'**_

_Naruto's attention was pulled away from his thoughts of the jonin level ninja in front of him and replied to kyuubi with a thought 'WHAT, here? what the fuck is going to happen, you said the last tail would be the worst out of all of them'._

**_'Yes, you are about to experience the memories of everyone I've ever killed, thousands of years are going to flash through your eyes, but after you will have successfully become the first person since the sage of six paths to hold more chakra than me, remember when this happens and our chakra merges completely you are going to be a half demon, you will have to relearn chakra control completely because youki is different from chakra, and yours will be a permanent mix, not that it will be hard for you because of those damn eyes'._**

_Images started flashing in naruto's mind, he could make them out perfectly, it was like watching a 3 hour movie of yourself killing people every 1/10th of a second, after 6 seconds naruto couldn't take anymore, he screamed "**STOP',** before blacking out._

_Naruto re awoke he looked around, he was easily 15 feet in the air. He looked around to find his team and team kakashi both staring at him, realizing he didn't know where he was he looked around again, everything in a 5 mile radius was flattened, he was in the center of a massive crater, barren ground as far as his eyes could see. 'What happened naruto looked to his only real friend to help him understand what was happening,_

_**'you did this kit, apparently activating youki with the rinnengan increases its power ten fold, this must be how the sage, my father, sealed off the juubi(ten tails), my mother, into the moon before separating her power to all of my brothers and sisters. Amazing, youki channeled through the Deva path seems to be more powerful then anything I've ever seen."**_

_**'**Wow, i can't believe i did this, how did my team and kakashi's team survive?'_

_"**You used shields subconsciously well using shinra tensei to protect them, i didn't think you could use your gravity manipulation to such a degree, truly amazing".**_

_Flashback END_

As the two figures approached the gate Jiraya also mused about the past.

_Flashback, 3 years ago, Jiraya, in Wave._

_Jiraya was in wave doing research, but he was now walking back towards konoha to stop by before heading off to suna, he had some information on some organization that had been formed, their intentions were unknown, but he thought orochimaru might be apart of it, so he was going to stop off at his sensei's office to relay the information._

_As the toad sage walked at a casual pace towards konoha, he was stopped by an unbearable amount of power coming just around ten miles infront of him. He was instantly reminded of 12 years prior on October tenth, the kyuubi attack, realizing his godson may be in danger he took off at full speed towards the source of chakra, as he arrived around 5 miles from his target, the power source stopped emitting the foul chakra, but what jiraya saw shocked him, there was a 5 mile radius crater around the source of the power, everything was destroyed, he stopped playing around and flooded chakra into a body flicker (shushin), moving almost instantly to the center of the destruction, he came just in time to watch a blonde boy, that looked like a replica of the yondaime, puke up a heap of blood, seeing konoha ninja there about to help him, he decided to take matters into his own hands, he jumped off in front of naruto._

_"Sorry, hatake kakashi, and kurenai is it?" getting a nod jiraya continued, "i will be looking after naruto from now on, i will send a report to the hokage, please carry on with your mission"_

_Hearing the words mission kakashi realized something, where was Zabuza? He looked to where Zabuza was held in place previously, there laid the corpse of the once great member of the 7 swordsman, Zabuza the demon of the mist, laying infront of him seemed to by a girl that had tried to stand infront of the jutsu and save him. Though it was not effective, as she was also a flattened blood covered corpse. Both of there insides were complete mush._

_1 day later_

_Jiraya was still contemplating what to do with naruto, he had passed out from the strain on his body, when jiraya tried to check the seal, but it would not appear, no matter what he tried._

_When naruto awoke he looked over the toad sanin, after a long talk naruto accepted a training offer from the white haired sage. jiraya paled at the fact that he was now training another child with the famed rinnengan._

_1 week later._

_Jiraya hopped into the window cell of the konoha hokage tower, he handed the hokage a noted and dashed off._

_Flashback END_

Tsunade looked over the note that had been passed down to her when she became the hokage. She had read said note at least one hundred times over the last few years, it was jiraya's trademark writing, considering he was an author, and a fuinjutsu expert, his writing was flawless, the letter read

'Sensei.

I am with naruto, his father would be proud, I have been training him, though there's not much i can teach him that he doesn't already know.

He has unlocked the fabled eyes of the sage, and he has complete control over his biju, i will team him what his father wanted to, we will return when we are needed, be safe, and wait for the return of the child of prophecy, the one man to change this world, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze.

Sincerely: Jiraya, the great toad sage.

Ps: Next book will be out soon ;)

Tsunade huffed at the last bit, her sensei and teammate were always perverts, but then again, her other teammate was a pedophile and she was a gambling drunk. The blonde hokage sipped another cup of sake and sighed, she couldn't wait to see her only living descendant, Naruto.

Right on time she heard a thud behind her, before she could turn to see her old teammate, a black hole appeared on the ground infront of her, a ninja slowly rose from the void warp hole, his face in a permanent smirk, he learned from jiraya how to make an entrance, and he had to see, he loved it. The blonde shinobi winked at the hokage infront of him, his smirk growing into a smile, "The great Naruto Uzumaki returns!"


	5. Chapter 5

**A/n: Hope you guys are enjoying! R and R ! :) critism wanted ! (SHORT CHAPTER BUT ANOTHER WILL BE COMING OUT TODAY!)**

**Chapter 5: Chunin exams, real hawd.**

Naruto strolled towards where the written part of the chunin exams were being held, he had talked to the hokage about the state of the village, apparently with the disappearance of one 'sasuke uchiha', and the invasion that occurred in the last chunin exams, which destroyed most of the village, along with killing the previous hokage, basically, they were going to need a showing, she told naruto to not just toy with enemies, but to completely show off in every way against every ninja except another konoha genin, this way it would let the other villages know that not only are they strong, but their 'weapon' is strong. Not that she thought naruto was a weapon, but they both knew that is how the other villages would see him.

Naruto smiled at this, being able to let loose on a bunch of stuck up genin was going 2 be fun, though he was rather disappointed that he wouldn't be able to have a real challenge.

Noticing he was running out of time he stepped into a dark void portal for his own personal shushin(body flicker), he didn't want to be late for the party.

_3 minutes beforehand, in a large classroom filled with easily 100 genin._

"You idiot there is no way they would let a high level ninja in to fight against genin!".

"BUT HE IS A GENIN HIMSELF, YOU WATCH BOSS WILL COME AND BEAT ALL OF YOU UP" A young genin from konoha now stood on his desk pointing around at all of the unfamiliar genin around him.

"Whatever Baka, you might think hes 'strong', but Iwa holds the real strength, you konoha brats are weak!" Yelled a young iwa genin, he also shook his fist at konohamaru, who had spent the last week yelling at everyone that his boss, naruto, was finally returning, to compete in the chunin exams none the less.

As the 2 small first year genin argued, their respected teammates were forcefully trying to hold them back from each other. After another minute Ibiki walked in and prepared to yell, but halted due to a chakra disturbance. In the back of the classroom, a large black hole opened up on the ground, and sucked in the chair above it, seconds after naruto ascended up slowly, lounging back on a huge demonic throne. He leaned back with a bored look on his face.

Before a specific leaf genin could yell out about how he 'told them so' Ibiki roared out over the crowd.

"ALRIGHT, Now that everyone's here.." he sent a glare at naruto who was still looking bored in his throne of death, Ibiki then looked back at the students in front of him and started explaining the exam. ***same as canon first exam***

40 minutes later

Naruto snored quietly, he had realized the real point of the first 9 questions quite easily, after knocking out one of the chunin in the room with a gravity push to the back of the spine, naruto had simply used his rinnengan to duplicate the chunin's sheet, said sheet now sat on his lap as he slept in his chair. About 30% of the genin had already failed, and it was almost time for the tenth question.

Naruto was awoken by a yelling konohamaru, clearly having trouble with the whole concept of the exam. After another ten minutes another 15% of genin had quit due to the tenth question, naruto hadn't even heard the question, he was busy holding konohamaru and his teammates down without letting them raise their hands, using his gravity jutsu of course.

After Ibiki had pronounced that everyone present had passed there wasn't much time for cheering as Anko Mitarashi busted through the window, a huge banner declaring she was the proctor for the second exam. "Ibiki, there's so many of them, (around 60), are you getting soft old man?"

Ibiki replied coolly, "are you getting senile? you busted through my window again, wench."

"pshh, whatever," Anko stuck her tongue out at Ibiki before turning her attention back to the group of stunned genin, and naruto, who was lounging in a throne of evil still, "LISTEN UP YOU SNOT NOSED RUNTS. For the second exam i want YOU to meet ME, at training field 44!", Anko scanned the room smirking "ill cut your numbers in ha-" she stopped speaking when her eyes widened, then glared, her attention was directed towards a certain blonde jinchuuriki snoring loudly in his chair. She then noticed who it was, there had been rumors, because of this she simply continued, "Ill cut your numbers in half, at least."

Murmurs were heard around the genin, all of which were slightly worried of the seemingly insane proctor they had just seen, most also worried about the sleeping boy in the evil throne.

Said sleeping boy puffed into smoke, revealing he was only a shadow clone, the chair sank back into the void. Both the proctors, the chunin present, and all of the genin were all startled at this, for while the chair sank back into the ground, it made a loud echoing sound of screams and torture.

_Miles away With Naruto._

Naruto laid in his old favorite tree watching his 2,000 clones train, across from him on a different branch laid jiraya, writing down in a little book he carried around, though their was no perverted giggling, as he was not writing his normal series, he was writing a book he had been working on for 4 years, a NoN-Fiction.

Naruto smirked at this, he noticed that at the front of the book jiraya would also jot down naruto's current training regime, it change at least once a week, and jiraya sometimes had trouble keeping up. Naruto had work with clones creating clones and absorbing their feedback, so he could train with more clones, which allowed him the ability to train with monstrous numbers of clones. Because of his perfect chakra control due to rinnengan, he was able to make a single shadow clone with the least possible chakra, so making 500 hardly phased him, it was only over 1000 that it started to be noticeable in his reserves.

naruto sighed as the memories of his clone hit him, then he smiled, 'that clever bastard use the **Boido no himei (Screams of the Void) **jutsu on them, hilarious'. After he finished replaying the shocked faces of his 'competition' seeing a throne rise from the void, he told jiraya of his exam. Jiraya listened and smirked.

"So their still using the old anko in the forest of death thing huh?"

"i guess so, that purple haired proctor, she knew me, I'm not sure how". naruto replied, still not knowing why the girl didn't freak out on him for sleeping, she looked.. easily aggravated.

"That's Anko Mitarashi kid, Maybe she got news of your little fight with her old sensei?"

"what, who? the only person she'd know i fought is.. Orochimaru?!" naruto's mind raced, why was a loyal student to that snake allowed in the village, he hadn't finished off orochimaru yet, but soon.

"Anko despises the snake, he betrayed her and gave her the cursed seal, she was one of his test subjects, and she is the only living student of the snake left, she is hated in the village, just because she was taught by him".

"hated for something she can't control" naruto's face turned to one of a scowl, "wander what that's like".

Jiraya scoffed, personally he hated how naruto was treated when he was so young, and to still get glares after leaving the village for 6 years and returning just to become a genin, it was disgusting. "yes well, don't you have an exam to get to?".

Naruto nodded and started dressing in his mission attire, as he did 100 clones dispelled at a time in a 10 second sequence, meaning it took 200 seconds (3 minutes and 20 seconds) for naruto to dispel after training.

"Woah, naruto your going yourself? Isn't stuff like this the reason for a chakra reinforced clone?"

"Orochimaru showed up last exam, this time ill be here, if anything goes down, not that i exactly want to risk my life for konoha, but ojii-san's grandson and team are in the exams this year, and i will not let the sandaime down, i will defend konohamaru".

Jiraya's eyes widened as he watched naruto slip on jiraya's 16th birthday present for him, a long white overcoat with fire an the bottom, the kanji for '4th' was on the back. Anyone would know, that was Minito Namikaze's Hokage attire, the yondaime hokage's overcoat. Jiraya then just smiled, 'i guess he thinks it's about time to take back his heritage'.

**A/N: AS I SAID BEFORE, IT WAS SHORT BUT ANOTHER IS COMING WITHIN THE NEXT COUPLE HOURS! :), JUST WANTED TO WET YOUR TASTE BUDS, READ REVIEW FAV AND FOLLOW IF YOU ENJOY! :) thanks. (the more reviews i get the more i will want to update the story, keep that inmind!)**

**Thanks for reading! Also, don't be afraid to ask for pairings, or someone to be in the village, or anything, if i can work it into the story without messing my main plot up, ill be happy 2 :).**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N : Alrighty thanks for the support, please review, fav, and follow! :) (thanks for reading) sorry for the wait, this chapter was alot harder to write than expected. as i upload this im working on the next chapter, it will not be a long wait.**

**SPECIAL: there will be a Naruto power sheet at the bottom of the page. :)**

**WARNING: naruto is more mature now, and as such he has developed some foul language, you have been warned!**

**Chapter 6: No holding back**

Around 57 genin stood in groups of 3 or more, all awaiting instruction for the 2nd part of the exam. On top on a large sign that read 'training ground 44' naruto sat looking over said genin, they weren't at all near his level, he figured if he tried hard enough he could at least make konohamaru and his team reach the finals. His white overcoat swayed in the wind, he felt a hand clenched his shoulder, and a woman spoke quietly into his ear.

"Is it true? Did you fight him" came the voice of Anko, as she asked for an answer she so desperately wanted.

"yes, i fought and beat that snake, but before i could finish him some freak in glasses rescued him and retreated, i could not follow because i had to help Jiraiya deal with another threat, that only happened last weak, how did this rumor get out so fast?" Naruto replied in a friendly tone, he knew what his proctor had been through.

"Word travels fast, alright gaki try not to murder too many of these genin".

"no promises" Naruto then jumped back to the ground, turning his attention to Anko and awaiting the orders of the exam.

Anko smirked at all the fresh meat she had to play with, she kind of wished she was in naruto's position, but oh well, "Alright all you little fucks, listen up!"

As anko explained the exam an evident smirk came to naruto's lips, it wouldn't be challenging at all, it was just survive-ability and combat, though naruto doubted it would take more than 30 minutes to just get a scroll and void back to the tower.

When everyone had signed there "i'm ok with dying" sheets, they all lined up outside different gates. Each team had a specific scroll, naruto himself had a heaven scroll, so he would need an earth to continue.

Naruto made a quick hand seal he then disabled his genjutsu over his eyes, and used a different one, said jutsu made him look almost invisible, blending in with everything around him. As the Jutsu finished naruto was nowhere to be seen.

His gate opened and the grass wear naruto shuffled, showing that he had launched himself into the forest.

2 minutes later

A team of Kumo ninja stood in a 3 man circle, they were all talking and planning for their upcoming exam.

"Whatever guys, that genin doesn't even have a team, he can't be strong enough to pass alone!" one of the kuma genin proclaimed to his teammates.

"i don't know, the raikage told us to be wary of him" The female Kumo ninja spoke in a lazy tone.

A voice startled all three on them as in came from the middle of their small circle, "Ya, i'd stay away from me 2". Naruto dropped his jutsu and revealed himself standing inbetween all of the genin, who were shocked at the appearance of the subject line in their discussion. Naruto spoke again this time in a whole different tone, "Listen because i will only tell you this once, Give me your earth scroll and i will let you live".

Naruto flared his killing intent, the younger male genin started reaching into his pouch to get the scroll, but the female beside him cut him off as she tried to kick at naruto, who ducked the kick and leg swept all 3 of them, on there way down he kneeled and extended his arms, "**Shinra Tensei".** The genin were blown back like ragdolls about 30 feet, as they rolled to a stop, the one who had the scroll slowly raised off the ground, hovering in place.

Naruto walked over and retrieved the scroll from the Kumo nin. He checked to make sure that it was indeed an earth scroll, making sure the genin were going to live he opened a void portal and slowly sank into it. seconds later he arrived at the tower.

3 days later

Over 60% of the teams had failed the assignment, there were 22 ninja left, which was too many for the 3rd exam, so preliminaries were going to need to happen. After the hokage gathered all the ninja he allowed shino to explain what the 3rd exam, and chunin exams were really about, he then announced the preliminaries, the arena cleared as the first fight showed on the board. 'Uzumaki Naruto (KONOHA) Vs _Ishikiri Satoru (IWA)'_

Shino, as the Proctor for the 3rd exam stood in the center of the arena, on one side of him stood a bored looking naruto, on the other a large man, easily 25 years old, he was around 6'4 and atleast 300 pounds. He wore no shirt, and was carrying a huge hammer. He wore the head protector of iwa, he also had a stupid looking smirk on his face.

"are you ready?" shino called out, adressing both comptetetors.

with a nod from each shino launched himself away from the battle, though neither naruto nor satoru moved an inch. naruto smirked behind his mask and spoke in a respectful tone "WOW, a real ninja, i hope im a good match for you!" naruto's voice made him cringe, how childish, but he wanted to crush this douche bags ego.

The 300 pb man infront of him let his hammer hit the ground beside him, making a loud crash, "HA, you, fight me? i remember the Uzumaki clan, thats the clan in waterfall that my nation obliterated, ha, weaklings" the man smirked as he felt the boys anger build up.

naruto thought to himself, 'I don't want to look like a loose cannon, but fuck it, this guy is a piece of shit', "ha, i was actually joking, the only thing that should be scared of you is an edible animal, for fucks sakes is it like a game to you, 'GOTTA EAT EM ALL?'" naruto saw the man start to anger, but decided it wasn't enough, "Your probably some kind of new diabetes carrier, your turning obesity into something transferable. it's hardly possible that Out of 100,000 sperm you were the fastest, its more likely you ate all the others, that must be where you got the whole cum gargling thing from". naruto ended with a smirk, he felt the mans anger, it was overwhelming.

"ARRGHHH" the huge man screamed as he launched himself as naruto, as the fat pig tried to land a huge punch on naruto, the blonde simply side stepped and threw a kick that smashed the man in the chest, a satisfying crunch and crack was heard, clarifying that naruto had broken a few ribs, satoru fell too his knees, choking on blood he held his chest.

naruto stopped hiding his chakra levels and let all of his power explode out of him, destroying and levitating the tiles in the arena, "I do not let those who mock my family live". Naruto held his hand out and extended 1 finger, a small spinning blue orb formed on it, around the orb lighting bolts shot around, the sphere was around the size of a ping pong ball. Pointing his finger at the iwa genin infront of him, the ball shot out and hit the man, the lighting in the ball launched it at amazing speeds, it fired straight through the mans chest, where his heart is, or was.

After the ball crashed into the floor, on the other side of the man, it kept going, straight through the surface of the earth and down about 1/2 a mile.

around the hole in the man where the ball had entered, his skin started melting, likely from the heat that lighting causes, after a couple seconds the mans chest had hole in it around a foot wide.

The man had died the second the jutsu hit him, he fell back and landed on the ground with a large thud.

Shino stared in awe at the body of the man, not only did naruto beat him, he destroyed him. This was his old teammate, sure he didn't know him that well, but to do this to a genin, it was crazy. The hokage did tell the proctors that Naruto was told to 'unleash hell'... but still, it didn't seem right. He was pulled from his thoughts by a hand on his shoulder

"hey, shino, uhm you going to call the match or..."

"Oh, right, i apologize, winner, Naruto Uzumaki!"

Naruto used the void to descended down into the ground, medics came to try and do something with Satoru, but you can't med an injury that bad, there was no bringing that IWA nin back.

_**(REAL)**_

**Name : Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze**

**Gender : Male**

**Age : 16 Years Old (looks 19 atleast)**

**Personality : ****Detached, angry, loving, caring, and respectful.**

**Attributes : hard working, smart (all knowingly so), smooth, comical.**

**Appearance: A replica of the forth hokage, but with 1 red streak in his hair, and 6 whisker marks. (he is still using the henge over his eyes)**

**Ninjutsu: Kage Level**

**Taijutsu: S class level**

**KenJutsu: High Jonin**

**Genjutsu: Kage Level (detecting and casting)**

**Endurance: Without activating any kage level jutsu, infinite.**

**Chakra Levels: More than a bijuu with less than 7 tails. (he absorbed 5 tails from kyuubi plus his own researvs are slightly more than 1 single tail of chakra)**

**Current Location : Konoha Chunin exams**

**Overall Score : SS Kage Level Shinobi**

_**(Bingo Books)**_

**Name : Naruto Uzumaki**

**Gender : Male **

**Age : 16**

**Rank : Genin**

**Personality : N/A**

**Attributes : N/A**

**Appearance : (4 years old),Spikey Blonde hair, blue eyes, 5'4, wears hunter nin mask.**

**Ninjutsu level: C (passed academy with best final exam score in ninjutsu)**

**Taijutsu level: ****C (passed academy with best final exam score in taijutsu)**

**KenJutsu level: N/A**

**GenJutsu level: ****C (passed academy with best final exam score in genjutsu)**

**endurance : B (made multiple kage bushin in final exam)**

**chakra levels : N/A (likely high, considering endurance score)**

**Current Location : Training with Jiraya of the Sanin**

**Overall Score : C class Shinobi, High genin.**

**Bounty : None**

**Rumors : May have defeated Orochimaru in a 1v1 fight on heaven bridge, though more likely that it was infact Jiraya of the Sanin that accomplished this. Orochimaru is said to have escaped with his life.**


End file.
